A Better Reality
by wwddd
Summary: Dean is a soccer player and Castiel is a guy who spends his evenings watching scifi marathons with his best friend. Dean and Cas keep stealing glances at each other and can't manage to look away once there eyes have met. Highschool AU.
1. A better reality

He's sitting in class, blue eyes twitching from his test-paper towards the green eyed boy in the row next to his. He can't concentrate on his Italian paper. Actually, the only reason he inscribed to that foreign language course was Dean Winchester. He overheard Dean talking to his friends about it, so of course he put his name on the list. Castiel tears his eyes away from Dean, back at the paper and pen in front of him, his leg switches nervously making his whole body tremble lightly when he realizes he doesn't even understand the assignments. He lets his head fall down heavily on the desk in frustration and anger.

During the lessons he is mostly preoccupied with watching Dean shift, how his hand touches his neck when he's not entirely sure about something or a little embarrassed. How his eyes get lighter when sun meets them, or how much he wishes he could be that pen, that Dean puts in his mouth, so often.

His mind keeps replaying images of Dean over and over until he hears the noise of leather on jeans. Castiel's head shoots up as he sees and smells Dean, who is about to leave the classroom. The green eyed stands up, fixes his old, used leather jacket, shoves pen in his backpack and throws that over his left shoulder. When Dean passes by Castiel's desk, the smell of leather mixed with motor oil and some aftershave hits Cas like a wave. He sucks in all the smell like a sponge, desperate for water.

As Dean reaches the teacher's desk, he hands in the paper with a sly grin, perfect opportunity for Castiel to check out that beautiful ass of Dean's. His jeans are worn out but hugged his behind in the best way possible, and as long as Cas has the possibility to stare, he is going to. While Castiel was appreciating the view, Dean turned around in a swift motion, catching Cas staring, who's face turned as bright red as a streetlight. Dean just smirks and shoots another grin towards the blushing boy, before winking at him and getting out of the suddenly hot classroom.

Castiel just continues staring at the door, where Dean Winchester just went outside. His mouth hanging open, his face bloodshot, the test forgotten.

After quite some time, and some harsh words from his teacher Mr. Crowley, Castiel returns his thought to the Italian paper. He bites his small lips and stares down at the piece of paper in front of him trying to at least write one word.

"Finally" he whispers to himself in relief, when he finds an advise he understands.

The rest of the hour passes fast, and while most of the students already handed their papers in, Castiel is still sitting in the classroom till the very moment the bell rings.

He quickly grabs his blue pen and the test without noticing Mr. Crowley's disapproving look as he sees the nearly empty test. Castiel doesn't have problems at school, but he's not the brightest light in the room, so failing a test isn't something he's never done, but it's still surprising to some teachers.

With pen still in his hand and rucksack over his shoulders he hurries down the aisle to get to his next class, English.

When the blue-eyed boy reaches the classroom he realizes that he has forgotten, the book they are currently reading, in the locker. He turns around quickly and his chest smashed into something firm and hard. Air is pressed out of his body with a silent "oh". Because of the encounter his pen fell to the floor, and as Castiel bends down the pick it up he realizes in who he just crashed into. The boy shoots back up and is immediately greeted by shiny green eyes.

"Sorry", Green-eyes whispers, way to close to Cas face.

"My fault", barley escapes Castiel's chapped lips. His eyes still interlocked with Dean's. Suddenly Castiel realizes that he could easily press his lips on the other boy's, he could just stretch his arm out a little and he could ruffle through that light brown hair, and pull him towards him. It would be so easy, but Castiel just keeps standing there, unmoving, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Dean is the one who breaks the spell, they seemed to be under. He bends down, picks up Cas' pencil and hands it to the other boy, who took it mechanically and nods his thanks. The sweet smell of Dean that just filled his lungs, brain and all the air around him, disappears into thin air with only a soft "goodbye" murmured, barley audible.


	2. Here we go again

Castiel's ears are ringing. The forgotten book left unnoticed, he goes into the English classroom, pen clutched tightly to his chest. Without even bothering to think about it he sits down on his usual chair the one right next to the quirky red-haired who watches him curiously. The boy's blue eyes are widened and his skin is even paler than normal. "Jesus" he mumbles with his hands in front of his mouth. He crinkles his nose and turns toward Charlie who tilts her head in confusion (a motion she picked up from Cas). "What happened to you?" the red-haired asks. Castiel's eyes wander from Charlie's mud-green eyes to her bright, long hair. There his eyes fixed at a gray fuzz that somehow got stuck in the girl's hair. "I just crashed into Dean, after he winked, actually winked, at me in Italian"

His eyes wander back to see Charlie's whole face.

Her hand grips into Cas' arm as she shrieks:"Dean Winchester?!"

"Shut up!" he says and presses his palm against his friends mouth. That only makes the girl giggle and fortunately Ms. Missouri walked in and silenced the classroom.

With a pout Charlie gets out her stuff and follows the lecture.

Castiel only half listens what's going on, he gets ripped out of his thoughts as a white, nearly blank, scrunched up page lands on his desk.

Either it's a message from Charlie or some idiot wants to get on his nerves and make is school life even harder.

Castiel opens the paper carefully and breaths a sigh of relieve as he sees the big letters Charlie uses to write messages during lessons.

"Tell me everything – C. " is all that's written on the page, so Castiel starts writing down what happened between him and Dean Winchester. Just as he is about to through the piece of paper back to Charlie, Ms. Missouri calls him out:" Castiel, please read the next paragraph."

"Uhm.." he stammers," I uhm... I forgot my book in the locker"

"Well, at least the book has got it warm and nice there"

Some students chuckled while the boy turns bright red and stares down at his table.

Someone else called Garth starts reading instead and Castiel quickly throws the sheet to Charlie who opens it with sheer and plain curiosity.

The boy watches her facial expressions while she read it. At the end she just mouthed "wow" and Cas blushed once again, moving his hand in a matter that means it's not a big deal.

Frankly he thinks it is a big thing, but he also guesses that he is probably just exaggerating.

The bell finally gets him out of the over thinking and together with Charlie he makes his way into the cafeteria. As soon as they got their food they sit down on a table next to Gabriel, Castiel's younger brother, and Anna, Charlies girlfriend. Without much interest in the food he's eating he observes the room, as his eyes find what they've been looking for.

From where he sits he has perfect sight to the table where Dean is sitting. The other boy is surrounded by his soccer-teammates and some Cheerleaders, one of the his best friend Lisa.

Castiel watches as Dean throws fries into his mouth and bites hearty into a burger.

Castiel smiles to himself as he sees just how happy Dean seems. The blue-eyed boy looks down on his table, than back up only to be greeted by green eyes that make his goosebumps rise. "That's not the only thing they could get to rise" he thinks and starts blushing.

Their eyes interlock and nobody seems to be able to look away from the other. Everything around the boys is tuned out, they only see each other eyes. Until Gabriel clears his voice and someone throws a french frie at Dean.


	3. Great times with far better people

"Hey, Cas. You with us?" Anna joked, flipping her fingers in front of the boys face.

"Huh?" he asked startled

"LotR-Marathon at Charlies, tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun" Cas gives a weak smile and hides his hands under the table, that fiddle nervously with the hem of his blue hoodie. "Dean fucking Winchester" he curses under his breath.

The next hours are filled with torturous boring lessons, finally the bell frees them and a happy sigh escapes Cas' chapped lips. He quickly packed his backpack and heads home. The boy usually takes the bus home, but today he decided to go on foot. His breath produces white smokey puffs in the cold winter air. The blue-eyed boy pulls his scarf and trenchcoat closer around his slightly shaking body, and his mind wanders to the other boy. Dean Winchester is two years older and a Senior, like Gabriel. Castiel saw Dean the very first time in Freshman year and has a huge crush on him since then. Today was the day they first talked to each other, and Cas is mind blown. All the way home he thinks about Dean, about his freckles, the way his eyes open wide when he's surprised and how good his ass looks in that stupid jeans. Never once does Cas' smile leave his freezing face.

Half an hour later he stomps through the entry of their little house and greets his mom with a hug.

"Hello, sweetie. How was school?"

"Fine" he responded while taking off the trenchcoat and shoes, smile never leaving.

His mum already retreated into the kitchen, "You want some PB & J ?"

"Yes, please" the boy cheered.

While sitting at the kitchen table he told his mother about his planes for the weekend.

"Sure you can go to Charlie. Is Gabriel coming with you?"

"Nah, I'm way to cool for that." Gabe remarked with a heavy smirk on his face.

"I got myself a hot date, bye folks " I pushes a lollipop in his mouth, winks at Cas and leaves the house.

Castiel smiles to himself and shakes his head, he loves his big brother but sometimes he is a pain in the ass. "Poor girl" he muttered, and his mother choked on her freshly brewed coffee.

"Castiel!" his mother said, laugh still audible in the slightly harsh tone. Castiel just smiled and left the kitchen to take a shower and get ready for the marathon.

At exactly 7:55 pm he knocks at the green door he knows so well.

An excited Charlie beams:"Hey, Cas"

"Hello, Charles" he replied with a smile.

Charlie glared at him for the nickname, but opened the door wider to let the boy in.

Anna is already seated on the huge gray couch, a blanket thrown over her feet and a bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Heya" she greets, mouth full of food. Castiel opens his rucksack and hands each of the girls a bottle of Coke, and lays the rucksack on the floor.

"Shall we begin?" Castiel asked with a huge smile on the lips.

Charlie looks down on her feet, the colorful socks a heavy contrast to the wooden floor. "No, there's someone missin' "

Before Cas can ask any further question he hears the doorbell ring and the red-head rushes out towards the door. Castiel looks at Anna, eyebrows raised she just shrugged and continued stuffing popcorn into her mouth. Castiel chuckled and as his eyes swayed back to the living room door, he interlocked them with bambi-brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sam, nice to meet you" the new guy says smiling a bit shy.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Cas." Cas responded politely.

Sam's long shaggy brown hair fell in front of his eyes and he quickly swept them away, glancing at the free spot next to Cas.

Seeing that, Charlie offered:" Make your self at home"

She smiled and gestured for him to sit next to Castiel.

"By the way",Charlie says "Sam is Dean Winchesters little brother" and the read-head hushed out the room the get more popcorn for her girlfriend and some chips for the others.

Castiel nearly choked on his coke and shot Sam a apologizing look, before Charlie started the movie and seated herself next to her girlfriend and the end of the couch. She didn't even so much as glance at Castiel, but had a mischievous grin on her face.


End file.
